Curse of the Mutants
| Heroes = | Villains = | Others = | Creators = Victor Gischler | FullSynopsis = | ImagePart1 = X-Men Curse of the Mutants Saga Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart1 = | Synopsis1 = Find out what’s in store for the X-Men post-SECOND COMING, and get a glimpse of how the mutants fit into Marvel’s Heroic Age – if they even fit in at all! Featuring an all-new original story by top X-talent with preview pages of UNCANNY X-MEN, NEW MUTANTS, X-MEN: LEGACY and the rest of your favorite X-titles. | ImagePart2 = X-Men Vol 3 1.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = “MUTANTS VERSUS VAMPIRES,” PART 1 When a suicide bomber strikes in downtown San Francisco, it gets the immediate attention of the X-Men. But this is not your garden variety terrorist – and he’s not acting alone. Vampires from around the globe are descending en masse on the City by the Bay, staking a brutal claim for the patch of land the X-Men call their home. What is their agenda? Who is their mysterious leader? The X-Men are about to find out, as they brace themselves for a war of the species that will wrack the Marvel Universe | ImagePart3 = X-Men Vol 3 2.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = Upon discovering that San Francisco has been invaded by Dracula and his vampire army, the X-Men set out to find the evil and destroy it. But when Blade the Vampire Slayer shows up and drops a bombshell, the X-Men realize all of their assumptions have been wrong. Their only chance to survive hinges on a desperate plan which might prove their undoing. | ImagePart4 = Namor The First Mutant Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = | ImagePart5 = X-Men Curse of the Mutants - Blade Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = | ImagePart6 = X-Men Curse of the Mutants - Storm & Gambit Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = As an army of vampires descends on San Francisco, the X-Men find themselves in dire straights. The good news is that they may have just discovered a means for stemming the invasion. The bad news? What they need is in the clutches of the vampires themselves. Luckily, the X-Men have two thieves in their employ that may just be able pull off such a heist. Hold on to your wooden stakes, X-Fans…STORM and GAMBIT are in for a bumpy ride! | ImagePart7 = X-Men Curse of the Mutants - Smoke & Blood Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Eager to do their part in stemming the vampire invasion of San Francisco, the X-Men’s Science Team works to find a cure for vampirism. Bringing a vampire into their lab for examination, the scientists find themselves in over their heads when the monster escapes. With the lab on lockdown and a vampire on the loose, the X-Club is sure of only one thing: it’s going to take more than a doctoral degree in biochemistry to survive this night | ImagePart8 = X-Men Vol 3 3.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = “MUTANTS VERSUS VAMPIRES,” PART 3 In a desperate bid to fend off an endless horde of vampires, the X-Men do the unthinkable: They resurrect Dracula. Will the former Lord of the Vampires go along with Cyclops’ scheme to take down Dracula’s upstart son, Xarus? Meanwhile, Wolverine sets off to rescue Jubilee, unaware of the chilling transformation she has undergone. To attempt to free his former teammate, Wolverine must embark down his darkest path yet. | ImagePart9 = Namor The First Mutant Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = | ImagePart10 = X-Men Curse of the Mutants - X-Men vs. Vampires Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = Lock your doors, board up the windows, arm yourselves with stakes and sunlight…and it still won’t protect you when the vampires stalking the X-Men set their sights on YOU! The X-Men have their work cut out for them as they‘re pitted against a terrifying new clan of vampires in all the B-movie-styled glory we can print in four colors! Baby, this is one comic book with bite! Four brand new tales of horror await PLUS the first part of NIGHT SCREAMS, from Uncanny X-Men #159, the classic tale of Storm’s struggle with Dracula himself by Claremont and Sienkiewicz! | ImagePart11 = X-Men Vol 3 4.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = With thousands of vampires poised to attack Utopia, just waiting for the word from their leader, Xarus, the X-Men’s best hope for survival just might lie in a most unlikely new ally: the newly resurrected Dracula, who has more than a bone to pick with his traitorous son. But the problem cuts even deeper: The X-Men have lost one of their greatest warriors, fallen victim to a vampire bite. Brace yourself for Vampire Wolverine! | ImagePart12 = X-Men Curse of the Mutants - X-Men vs. Vampires Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = | ImagePart13 = Namor The First Mutant Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = | ImagePart14 = X-Men Vol 3 5.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS,” PART 5 The Vampire Nation’s army is unleashed on Utopia, with vampire Wolverine leading the charge – and, boy, does he have a bone to pick with Cyclops! Meanwhile, the newly resurrected Dracula is nowhere to be found. So why is Cyclops smiling? | ImagePart15 = Namor The First Mutant Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = | ImagePart16 = Deadpool Vol 2 30.jpg | NamePart16 = | Synopsis16 = | ImagePart17 = X-Men Vol 3 6.jpg | NamePart17 = | Synopsis17 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS,” conclusion! Somehow, the X-Men have weathered the vampire raid on Utopia, but mutants can't claim total victory yet. Jubilee still needs the X-Men's help, and Xarus still commands an overwhelming force of bloodsuckers. Will Dracula's intervention be the final nail in Xarus's coffin...or will he make even more trouble for the X-Men than his upstart son ever could? | ImagePart18 = Deadpool Vol 2 31.jpg | NamePart18 = | Synopsis18 = | ImagePart19 = Wolverine and Jubilee Vol 1 1.jpg | NamePart19 = | Synopsis19 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS AFTERMATH” | ImagePart20 = Wolverine and Jubilee Vol 1 2.jpg | NamePart20 = | Synopsis20 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS AFTERMATH” | ImagePart21 = Wolverine and Jubilee Vol 1 3.jpg | NamePart21 = | Synopsis21 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS AFTERMATH” | ImagePart22 = Wolverine and Jubilee Vol 1 4.jpg | NamePart22 = | Synopsis22 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS AFTERMATH” | ImagePart23 = X-Men Vol 3 11.jpg | NamePart23 = | Synopsis23 = “CURSE OF THE MUTANTS AFTERMATH,” Jubilee has been turned by the dark forces of the undead. And though the battle with the vampires is over, Jubilee’s own battle has just begun. Now a vampire living amongst an army of mutants, Jubilee struggles to find her place and to keep her vampire cravings at bay. But unbeknownst to her, one of her fellow X-Men may just hold the key to curing her of her thirst for blood. Could Professor Xavier’s own encounter with a vampire hold the key to her salvation? | Notes = For those who want to read the comics in order; the following is the order in which to read the comics, and not as the synopsis suggested: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # | Trivia = | Links = }}